1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversing section rolling mill stand with multiple pass rolls whose bearing members are adjustably guided in windows of the posts of the rolling mill stand. The rolling mill stand is arranged together with additional rolling mill stands of the same type adjacent to each other in series transversely to the rolling direction. The rolls are connectable at both end faces thereof with drive units or with drive transmission elements arranged between the rolls of adjacent rolling mill stands. For each of the rolls of the pairs of rolls, special adjustable and fixable guide members for the rolled material are arranged on both sides of the rolling gap; the guide members being adapted for the section passes and being mounted jointly on support members which are connectible to the rolling mill stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reversing two-high section rolling mill stands of the above-described construction and arrangement are used for rolling various types of sections by feeding the rolled material in successive passes in a reversing manner initially to the passes of one rolling mill stand and subsequently to the passes of the adjacent rolling mill stand of the series. The rolling mill stands of a series are driven by a drive unit which is coupled to the rolling mill stand forming the beginning of a series. The driving force is transmitted through the rolls of the stand to the rolls of the next stand of the series through drive transmission elements which couple the rolls of the two stands with each other.
The guide members for the rolled material provided for the individual rolls of the stands, i.e., for the upper rolls and the lower rolls of the rolling mill stands, are arranged on rest bars which are fixedly connected to the beams of the rolling mill stands. The guide members must be adjusted prior to the beginning of the rolling process to the path of the roll to which they are assigned and usually remain in this adjusted position until the rolling mill stands are to be converted for rolling different sections. This conversion is effected by exchanging the sets of rolls of all rolling mill stands against other sets of rolls. For exchanging the sets of rolls, the guide members for the rolled material must be moved out of their adjusted position, either by completely disassembling the guide members or by pivoting or displacing the guide members on the rest bar, so that they are moved out of the path of movement of the rolls when the rolls are disassembled. The complete removal of the guide members is particularly unavoidable if different types of guide members are required for the passes of the new rolls to be used.
In addition to the above-described operations, an exchange of the rolls additionally requires that the remaining fittings necessary for carrying out the rolling process are released and disassembled or at least moved out of the path of movement of the rolls when the rolls are exchanged. Such fittings are, for example, devices for supplying cooling water, for pass lubrications, etc. After the new sets of rolls have been mounted, it is then necessary to reassemble the guide members for the rolled material or to place the guide members again into the operating position, to exactly adjust the guide members and also return the above-mentioned additional fittings into the operating positions. These operations are very time-consuming and, since they must be carried out on the rolling mill stands which are in the rolling position, they result in a long interruption of the rolling operation.
In the above-described construction and arrangement of two-high section rolling mill stands, the replacement of the sets of rolls also requires a relatively long time and also experience because the sets of rolls including the bearing members cannot easily be moved in and out of the posts of the stands through the windows thereof. The stands of a series are mounted relatively closely together and, thus, impair the removal of the sets of rolls. As a rule, after releasing the connections with the drive unit and the drive transmission elements, initially the bearing members must be pulled from the ends of the rolls and the rolls must be pulled inclined tilted upwardly out of the respective window and above the adjacent stand.